


Brief Touches

by Prumery



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Lotsa sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred had heard a rumor that Gilbert was the best money could buy. He's really glad he tested that theory out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Touches

**Author's Note:**

> After i finished somewhat writing this, i realized i had turned myself on  
> I need to get laid

At the beginning of this thing, Alfred was told to walk down the hall, and open the door on the left. He understood that. He had paid the lady up front, in cash, and smiled at her as she winked.

He had never been in the red light district, and wasn’t expecting a woman singing on a stage and men and women all mixed in the audience. Nothing sexual about it, except some women on men’s laps.

Nothing else.

Alfred wasn’t here for the women. He was here because Lovino told him that he would find one of the most amazing males here.

And he believed him.

Setting the hundreds on the table, the woman raised an eyebrow at it. She was gorgeous and thick, with her bosom on the table as she mixed a drink.

“You here for Prinz?”

Alfred shook his head, a blush settling on his face. He wasn’t wearing anything formal, just slacks and a t shirt. Maybe he looked a little out of place, but that was different.

“He’s not very popular with men. You’re the first in about three months that’s come to him,”

“I was recommended,”

She smiled at him, taking his money, and counting it. 3000 dollars, 1000 an hour.

“Three hours? What, you’re going to tie him up? You know, Matthew is a lot better with that--“ She turned to a blond, who was leaning against a bar table, his long hair tied into a bun and his lean legs crossed. He turned to her and lifted his head.

Alfred shook his head.

“N…No I just… I just want Prinz,”

The woman grinned at him, and shook her head, shaking her hand at Matthew, who continued to eat his food.

Alfred did think he was pretty, but he was slightly too feminine.

He rubbed his hands over and over on his jeans, and the woman motioned to follow him. He was nervous and uncomfortable and he smiled at him as she slid in the key and opened the door.

A man was on top of a woman, thrusting hard into her as she screamed and flailed. She was making the loudest, most obscene noises, and the man was just giving it to her.

Alfred’s eyes widened, and he turned to the woman, who only stared at the man.

“Almost?”

The man looked up to her, his dark red eyes practically glowing. Alfred felt his entire core shake and he scooted back.

“Almost,” answered gruffly, lifting the woman’s hips, and the Madam closed the door.

Alfred’s eyes were wide, and she stared at him with a smile.

“Some clients take a little longer to finish,” She laughed, when there was a high pitched scream from the room, and Alfred jumped.

A couple of seconds later, Prinz came out, his hair disheveled, his shirt lazily put on and his pants barely on.

“Yes?”

“Little newbie here paid for three hours,”

That got Alfred a look. Alfred’s face turn beet red, and he fisted his satchel in his hands. He wasn’t sure why the man looked completely angry with him, but then it was gone, and a smile was plastered on.

It looked fake.

Alfred looked away, feeling his stomach knot and twist and he began to breathe heavily.

“I’m Prinz. You?”

“Alfred,” He looked up at him, running his fingers through his hair, and wondering if he could just book it. But Prinz took his hand and led him to another room as a lady with pinned up hair and cleaning tools skittered into the room.

The woman who Prinz had been… well, offering his services to, walked out of the room limping and with the brightest smile on her face. She waved, and winced as she walked, but went to a seat where the woman who had been at the reception helped put on her shoes and brought her an ice pack.

Alfred was suddenly scared.

“Don’t worry, she’s just into heavy stuff. Most of my clients don’t limp unless they want me to make them,”  Prinz said, and opened the door to another bedroom. It smelled clean and fresh and Alfred noticed the large bed was neatly made.

Alfred smiled at it, blushing a little.

It was a nice place.

He turned to the man who for a brief second looked mad again. Then it went away as Alfred met his gaze.

“Is something wrong? You keep looking at me like I just shoved your mom down the stairs,” Alfred said gently, rubbing his tan arm. He blinked and went to sit at the bed, sighing as his back popped.

Work was getting to him.

The man rolled his hand, and looked up at the ceiling, as if avoiding looking at Alfred.

“Nothing is wrong,”

Alfred stared at him for a second, and was about to say something, when he heard the man’s stomach growl loudly. He turned red, and for a second, he didn’t look so sexy and so masculine.

He looked… normal?

He could define normal as someone who wasn’t around sex constantly, but then again, maybe this was normal to him. “Normality” was just something defined by the confines of society to make people not want to move away from their comfort.

Maybe Prinz saw this as normal, and the fact that Alfred stared at a computer screen for hours on end abnormal.

“Shit,”

“Did I cut into your break?” Alfred whispered, opening his satchel, and pulling out some food. He smiled and held it out for him.

The man knit his brows, and went to him, taking the container and sitting down beside the blond.

“How did you know?”

“I didn’t. I just… eat a lot,” He laughed, and the man opened it, raising his eyebrows. Inside of the container, it had a sort of spaghetti, mixed with herbs and some cheese and perfectly browned.

“Oh, man, this is so much better than that burger I was craving,” Alfred handed him a fork, and he dug in.

They were in a silence for a little, mostly interrupted by Prinz shoving his mouth. When he finished, he rubbed his belly, and then grinned as Alfred pulled out a soda and handed it to him.

“Mm, now I’m definitely gunna give you my best fuck,” He laughed, and popped open the can, drinking it quietly and sighing. He went to a drawer, and pulled out a stick of gum.

Alfred blushed red at the comment, and looked away.

“So, how are we going to do this? You like biting, choking, so on?” The albino man turned to him, his eyes sparkling. He did look like he enjoyed his food, and he chewed loudly, but not annoyingly.

“I… Just want to talk for now,”

That made him frown. He blinked, and crossed his arms, leaning against the soft pillows.

“You pay for three hours, which is enough for my rent for two months, you show up with food, you act all cute, and yet you don’t want sex?”

He turned red. He was intimidated by the way he looked at him, his eyes tracing his outline.

“What’s your name again?”

“Alfred..,”

He turned redder as he leaned forward and stared intently at him. His eyelashes brushed against his eyelids, and the red eyes he saw weren’t so red anymore. They were hazy blue and red and a bit of purple, and he honestly had no idea what exact color they were.

Not that Alfred cared.

“What, are you here for counseling or-“

“No, no I do… I do want sex,” he whispered, feeling himself grow warm as Prinz gently nudged his leg. His eyes tracing him like a meal, and Alfred wanted to run again.

“Then?”

“I… well… I’ve never had sex with a man,”

The man’s frown deepened. He pulled back, knit his brows and made an incredulous face at the blond. He rubbed his chin, and then pointed at him.

“Why a whore?”

Alfred shrugged. He really didn’t know how to answer that either. He knew that he liked men, it was always a thing evident in his life. Of course, he’d only had three partners, but they were female.

A man?

When he had heard Lovino talk about how amazing and wonderful the man was, he just… Wanted that experience.

“I don’t know. Lovino talked about you,”

That made a laugh come from the handsome man. He set his fingers on his chin and then tapped his head.

“Oh, that guy? He’s a kinky one. He prefers Matthew now, though, so,” He smiled, and then sat up, leaning forward. Alfred kicked off his shoes, putting down his satchel and taking off his jacket.

“He said you’re the best, so I thought… you know,” He whispered, and turned to Prinz, finding it a little difficult to look at him in the eye.

He twiddled his fingers, biting his lip and making Prinz raise his brows at him in confusion. Usually, people that came to him already had what they wanted in mind, and usually they were women.

Then again…

“Look, kid if you’re uncomfortable—“

“No, no, I just… well… I just like to get to know  a person before I do things with them,” He whispered, turning to Prinz and blushing a little.

“I have literally no idea what I’m doing, but I would like to experience something, you know? Maybe the entire “God Of Sex” thing Lovino said about you can rub off on me, you know?”

Prinz rolled his eyes at him, and then sat up, and crossed his arms. His eyes traced Alfred again, and he coughed a little to the side, as if trying to get rid of something besides a tickle at his throat.

“Well, for starters, my name’s Gilbert.”

Alfred felt his face twitch into a smile, and that made Gilbert’s face turn red. His mouth dropped slightly, as if realizing something, then went back to a stoic smile.

“That’s a good start,”

Alfred set his legs onto the soft bed and Gilbert sat comfortably in front of him.

“Where are you from?”

“Germany. You?”

“Los Angeles,”

“Ethnicity?”

“Native America—“ Alfred whispered as Gilbert touched his hand, and took it, tracing his tan, red skin and smiling at it. His fingers were delicate and soft, but they seemed to be workers fingers.

“I’m an ex jew—“

Alfred raised his eyebrows at that. Gilbert’s face fell a little as he realized he said a lot of his person in a sentence.

“Ex?”

“… Long story,” He laughed, and Alfred felt his stomach churn and he shuddered gently. Gilbert’s fingers were going a bit higher and his lips replaced the traces he made with his finger tips.

Alfred let out a small huff as Gilbert brought his lips to his neck, gently biting there. Alfred bit his lip, his eyes closing, and his head falling away from the man’s caress to give him more room.

“How old are you?”

“T… twenty-five,” Alfred whimpered as Gilbert gently pushed him down and stared down at him. His eyes hazed and Alfred smiled up at him.

“Your turn-“

“Twenty-nine.” He smiled and bit down on his neck, making Alfred squeak. Gilbert paused, but Alfred put his head back.

“Just do whatever you think feels right,” He whispered and Gilbert laughed again. Alfred wanted to hear that sound again.

His fingers ran down Gilbert’s back, and he knew that there had been hundreds of customers before Alfred. He knew that.

But the way he was kissing him, and touching him, and making him feel special again…

“Parents?”

“Ah… Dad died a year ago. Mom died when I was ten,” Alfred whispered, and Gilbert nudged his forehead against Alfred’s. Finally, after minutes of his kisses on his hands and neck, he pressed a kiss on Alfred’s mouth.

Alfred had never had a kiss like this. He had kissed many men, and women, but this?

This was amazing.

Gilbert moved gently against him, his tongue brushing every couple of seconds, and he tasted like his gum. Alfred really liked spearmint suddenly.

He pulled back, and Alfred was completely smittened. His eyes were hazed and his lips were opened in a small ‘o’ as he was trying to catch his breath after that.

“Lovino wasn’t lying—“He whispered and Gilbert chuckled softly, pinning him down, then rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. There was a mirror there, and Alfred could see his face there, blushing and Gilbert staring at him.

“My parents died when I was 15—“

“That’s awful. Any siblings?”

“Just one.”

“How old?”

“15,”

Alfred turned to him, his eyes tracing Gilbert’s face. There were things there that weren’t easy to talk about. Gilbert was just doing this because he was paying him.

He could be lying.

But there was a rawness in his eyes that made Alfred believe him.

“Does he know?”

Gilbert stared at the mirror on the ceiling again, and he was quiet. Alfred was about to ask him a different question, when Gilbert shook his head.

“He doesn’t. He thinks I work at some museum or something—“

He laughed, but then turned to Alfred and stared at him.

“… Can… Can we have sex instead? This is getting weird—“ he whispered and Alfred stared at his watch, noticing that they’d been talking for a while.

He shook his head and Gilbert sat up, sliding off his shirt. Alfred found himself unable to look away. His muscles were perfectly etched and the way he moved, it was as if he understood everything.

Alfred trusted him.

He reached into the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and 2 condoms. Along with that, he took out something that looked like… a small bullet?

Gilbert noticed his confusion, laughing.

“It’s a vibrator,” he laughed, wrapping the small thing in the condom and getting close to the blond. He sat the things down, and reached to the man’s pants.

He gently tugged on his jeans, making Alfred start to freeze up a little. Gilbert nudged his nose against Alfred’s, trying to calm him down.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Alfred shook his head at that, shivering as Gilbert finally undress his bottom half. Gilbert breathed, and smiled.

Alfred had very chubby thighs, along with a perfect all over tan. He noticed that he was already sporting a hard on, and he rubbed the top, making Alfred grunt.

Gilbert leaned forward, gently tonguing the member, and sliding his boxers down. He was uncut, not surprising. His fingers drifted over the tip, then pushing the skin back and putting his mouth over it.

Alfred let out a cry, and spread his legs a little. Gilbert helped that by pulling his pants off, along with his boxers. Immediately, his legs went farther apart and Alfred began to let out soft cries.

Gilbert was enjoying this immensely, because with every movement of his mouth and every bob of his head Alfred was writhing a different way and curse at him.

The albino’s hand reached for the small vibrator, gently pressing it against Alfred’s entrance. The blond let out a shout, which only grew louder as it turned on and vibrated a little against him.

“ _Oh_!” Alfred’s eyes crossed and his thighs grabbed Gilbert’s head. The albino pulled up from his cock, laughing and grinning at him.

“Delicate—“ Grabbing the bottle of lube, he squeezed some onto the man’s backside, and let it drip onto the toy. Then, he pressed another button, and pressed it into Alfred.

The blond let out a scream, turning to the side and squeezing his legs shut. Gilbert rolled his eyes, but laughed.

“Okay, okay. That’s too much.”

Alfred was shivering and he was breathing heavily. Gilbert set away the toy, and took off the rest of his clothes, and sat on the bed. He moved Alfred’s body so his pert backside was set on Gilbert’s thighs, and his face dug into the bed.

Reverse cowgirl was probably one of Gilbert’s favorite positions.

Alfred pulled off his shirt, feeling his face turn a little bright as he realized that he was completely open to whatever Gilbert was up to. All he felt was more lube poured onto his opening and then--

“OH FUCK!”

Alfred let out a startled cry as Gilbert slid his digit into Alfred’s soft rear. Gilbert had wrapped the condom used on the vibrator onto his fingers, but then again, Alfred couldn’t tell.

The blond wriggled, and whined into the sheets. His body was shivering and he was close to coming every time the albino touched him.

“Gilbert! Gilbert, _please_!” He whimpered, his fingers digging into the sheets in front of him, and tugging onto them. He felt embarrassed about his noises, and bit onto the sheet.

Gilbert would have none of that.

His other hand pulled onto Alfred’s hair and pulled him back, making sure his neck was bared and his body was curved. Alfred had a plump rear and a little bit of pudge on him, but Gilbert had never been more attracted to a person.

“Please what--?”

“P… please fuck me,” He whispered and Gilbert pulled out his finger. Of course, the boy wasn’t stretched at all, but he was eager.

Gilbert obliged to that, sliding on a condom and then pressing against his entrance. Alfred shook a little, and the man looked up to the mirror and saw that Alfred’s eyes had widened, and a small look of fear passed his eyes.

Gilbert smiled, running his hands up his back, and loving the way that Alfred closed his eyes and the fear that had been evident on his features turned to trust and lust again.

Gently, he pushed into Alfred, holding his hips to bring him down onto his cock. Alfred let out a loud moan, his eyes closing and a cry following.

“Shit! Shit, I—“

Alfred touched his own cock, gently jerking it and trying to find words to the pleasure that was rippling through him. Gilbert understood, and instead of moving, replaced Alfred’s hand with his.

He bent him forward, putting him in doggy style and holding his soft hips. Gilbert then gave a thrust, and was completely inside Alfred.

The blond stiffened, and let out a scream. His fingers dug into the sheets and his eyes filled with tears. He didn’t know what to say, but before he could say anything, Gilbert was already slamming into him.

The blond was literally a mess under Gilbert. His eyes rolled into his head and shouts and curses flowed out of his mouth. His ass burned and ached, but Gilbert’s hard cock pounded into him, numbing him from the pain and making his entire body start to shiver in pleasure.

“Ah, Ah! Fuck Gilbert!!” Alfred screamed, digging his face into the sheet and trying to go against Gilbert. The albino only let out a moan back at him, as he was enjoying himself too. It had been a while since he’d had a man underneath him.

He honestly preferred men.

Especially Alfred. How tight he was, how soft he was. How responsive he was, and he was an utter mess of sweat and lust underneath him.

Gilbert smiled, gently spanking the blond and receiving a loud squeak and a laugh, then back to a loud moan.

“Again—“ The man whimpered as Gilbert grabbed his hair again and pulled. He was rutting into him, thrusting just the right way, and making sure that his cock was deep inside him.

Gilbert could feel Alfred reacting to him. Squeezing him, and making his vision blur slightly when he managed to push deep enough.

Gilbert loved this.

“Fuck, you feel fucking amazing,” He muttered, kissing his back, and then biting down and marking him. Alfred, sweet and cute little Alfred.

He was not innocent anymore. It was obvious from the liquids dripping from his crotch.

“Ah-Ah-AH, FASTER, HARDER--!!” Gilbert liked that Alfred wasn’t asking, he was telling him to.  He did as told, and was practically slamming into Alfred.

He was screaming and wriggling a little, and Gilbert had to bring him to his chest so he wouldn’t move so much. He held him tight, thrusting upward and laughing as Alfred screamed when he brushed his prostate.

Making sure he hit that spot, he grabbed his cock and jerked at Alfred. The reaction was almost immediate, as Alfred stiffened, and gripped Gilbert’s thigh, digging his nails and drawing a little bit of blood.

Alfred grabbed Gilbert’s face, kissing him harshly, then grunting as he came. It dripped out of Gilbert’s hand, pooling on the bed and making his fingers sticky. He felt Alfred turn into putty, and he made sure to kiss him a little harder as he shivered.

He was still obviously hard, but he was used to this. He was about to pull out and clean up, when Alfred rolled him over and sat himself on Gilbert’s still hard cock.

“Come on, I’m not done,” Alfred said that, but Gilbert could see by the way he shivered and shook that he was delicate. Tear stained cheeks were bright red and Alfred looked like he had run a mile.

But a smile crossed his face. He thrusted upward, making Alfred’s flaccid cock start to move again. Alfred let out a cry, and glared at Gilbert.

The man only moaned at him, feeling Alfred tighten and roll his hips. For a virgin (well, ex) he understood what to do very well.

Gilbert stared up at him, his eyes tracing the man’s movements, making sure that he was rolling his hips and gently pushing into him.

Alfred well letting out soft grunts and rolling his hips, keeping Gilbert’s fingers in his hands. He smiled at him, kissing his cheeks and making Gilbert kiss back.

It was messy, and awkward, but Alfred was enjoying it. The way Alfred was nervous about moving against him, and about asking him to go faster.

But Gilbert complied, making sure that he didn’t feel like he was asking too much or that he was doing things wrong. (Which in fact he wasn’t. He was doing a very good job, seeing as Gilbert was close to just fucking him raw.)

Alfred was so damn responsive, with his cute little moans and his slightly chubby stomach jiggling as he began to go through his orgasm again. Gilbert grunted against the blond, feeling himself start to finish as well. Alfred brought him to his chest, digging his face in his into his hair and saying to him to go faster, and please, Gilbert, go fucking harder.

Gilbert complied, going harder and faster, and soon he was moaning Alfred’s name. The blond let out a shout, coming again and shaking as his body was delicate all over again.

They sat together for a little bit, Alfred breathing heavily in Gilbert’s hair and Gilbert starting to feel blood drip down his back. He was okay with that, seeing as Alfred paid enough to have him take a couple of days off.

He laughed a little, feeling Alfred start to slump against him. He was tired and weak and Gilbert really couldn’t blame him. That was probably one of the best fucks he’d given in a while, and Alfred took a really good pounding.

Alfred’s eyes were fluttering closed, but Gilbert nudged him to wake up.

“Hey…, Pretty boy, you don’t want to sleep with my dick in your ass,” He whispered and Alfred’s eyes opened a little wide and he pried himself off of Gilbert, lifting his hips and groaning as he felt his ass sting.

“Fuck—“ He whispered, and then sat down. He gently sat up, and limped to the bathroom there, grabbing a towel and starting to wipe away his cum.

Gilbert laughed, but tried not to yawn. It had been a while since he’d felt this tired screwing a customer. Alfred was really something.

He changed as well, then smiled as he saw Alfred come limping out of the bathroom.

“How much time do I have left?” He whispered, laying on his belly after he realized that there was no way in hell he was going into work for at least three days.

“Uhm… About an hour,” Gilbert checked his watch, and laughed as he saw Alfred awkwardly put on his underwear and shuffle into his pants. He then just laid there, his body feeling like jello and his face still tinged red.

“Did I hurt your back too much?”

“A little. But it’s fine, I’ll take a couple of days off,” Gilbert sat down beside Alfred, already cleaned up their mess and gently petting Alfred’s back.

Alfred sighed gently, feeling his fingers start to dig into the knots there, and he huffed.

“That was a lot better than I ever thought it would be…” He whispered gently, and nudged his face against Gilbert’s leg, feeling the hard muscle there.

He wondered why he hadn’t noticed so many muscles.

“That’s good,” he whispered, gently nudging his hand over his backside, and pulling down his pants so he could get better leverage. Alfred mewled into the bed, digging his fingers into the sheets and arching against his hands.

Gilbert stared in wonder as Alfred was so responsive and so eager for his touches. As if he had never had this experience.

Well, not counting the entire virgin thing. Even before this, he should have had a situation where he felt like this, right?

“Oh… Oh, Gilbert, you’re starting to turn me on again—“ He whispered against a pillow he reached for, wriggling a little.

Gilbert only laughed and stood up, pulling down his pants completely, and gently squeezing Alfred’s backside.

“You have freckles, how cute,” He laughed again, pulling out his own cock and gently nudging it against Alfred’s rump.

The blond urged him to keep going, rubbing himself against him and gripping the sheets tighter as he realized that it would be a lot dirtier like this.

“You trust me like this?”

Alfred knew what he was talking about. He did, though. He probably knew what he was doing.

Instead of answering him, Alfred stuck his backside up higher, and rubbed against Gilbert, making him moan.

“Alright,”

Alfred let out a cry as he felt Gilbert start to push into him again. It felt drastically different, skin on skin. It felt intimate, and Alfred could almost pretend that he didn’t spend money on him. That this was their bed, and that maybe he should have met Gilbert somewhere else, and maybe he wouldn’t have to do this.

Alfred had never wanted someone so bad.

Gilbert started to thrust against him, moaning loudly and running his hands up Alfred’s back. The clothes were a little annoying, but the feeling of jeans on his thighs made his skin start to bristle.

“Oh fuck—“ He whispered and Alfred was biting the sheet. His eyes were lidded and he was thrusting back at Gilbert, only murmuring praises.

At how abused Alfred’s ass was, he was already close to finishing. His cock throbbed and ached, and the sheets rubbing against him weren’t helping. He could feel Gilbert start to drip inside him, and he unclean at the idea of him finishing inside him.

He wasn’t going to stop him.

Gilbert kissed Alfred’s neck, and brought him in close, thrusting deep inside Alfred. All Alfred could do was moan and roll his hips. This felt so different.

“I’m going to cum, oh, Gilbert i—“ Alfred whimpered, feeling his cock spurt out onto the sheet and his body shiver as he came down from another high. Gilbert followed quickly, making Alfred grunt and wriggle as he realized that he was being filled up.

Not what he was expecting. All he could feel was the dripping down his pants. He could fix that later.

Alfred’s eyes definitely closed this time. Everything grew a little blurry and he took deep breaths as Gilbert continued inside him, riding out his orgasm. Alfred only moaned as he pulled out.

“You alright?”

Alfred was too numb and too happy to respond. He just took Gilbert’s hand and brought it to his mouth.

“I have to thank Lovino for this…”

 

* * *

 

Alfred gently limped out of the room, holding his back and grunting a little. Gilbert stepped beside him, holding his elbow.

“Did you enjoy that?”

Alfred glared at him, mentally reminding him that he finished three times, and even let him fuck him without a condom.

Gilbert blushed and Alfred straightened himself and walked to the entrance. It was dark and cold, and he tightened his jacket.

He stared at the ground for a second, then felt Gilbert grab his arm.

“Thank you for tonight.”

“You’re just saying that because I paid you—“

“No, no honestly. That… Well, that was enjoyable, to say the least. It’s been awhile since I’ve been with a man, and even longer that I’ve finished…”

Gilbert blushed at that, and Alfred smiled at him. He looked down, and Gilbert raised his chin.

“Will you come back?”

“… Yes..,” He whispered, and Gilbert pressed a kiss on his mouth. Deep, and warm, and he wrapped his arms around his hips.

The fact that he left him with a kiss made Alfred wish he could take him home. To take him away from this, to keep him to himself.

But this was his work. He wasn’t anyone special. He wasn’t rich enough for him, he was just a customer.

“Thank you,”

“Please come back, Alfred. I would love to spend more time with you,”

Alfred breathed out, feeling Gilbert nudge his nose against Alfred’s. It was a weird sign of affection, but he nonetheless enjoyed it.

“… I would love that too…”


End file.
